Perfect Shuzoku
by xXMichixChanXx
Summary: Three sisters were taken from their beloved family by an evil witch who knows of their magical powers. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin meet Syaoran, Eriol and Takeru..SS,TE,MT CHAPPIE 5 UP! This is part 1 btw..
1. Prologue :

Perfect Shuzoku  
  
By: SaKuRaStArS  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction plz don't be too harsh but I want to know how to improve it plz review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CCS!! I WISH I DO BUT I DON'T!! CLAMP DOES N I'M BROKE SO DON'T SUE ME!! Hehe one day when I get rich maybe Clamp will sell CCS 2 me.but until then I DON'T OWN CCS!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Touya, Tomoyo and Meilin fidgeted in the hospital waiting room with their father Fujitaka. They all stood up when the doctor came out.  
  
"Kinomoto-san?" Fujitaka nodded.  
  
"Congratulations you are the new father of a healthy baby girl."  
  
"Oh great another girl," Touya grumbled. He was the oldest at eight years old and the only boy in the family.  
  
"Oh! I'll bet she'll be so kawaii!! I'm going to make her kawaii clothes and catch all her kawaii moments on tape!! HOHOHOHO," said Tomoyo going into hanyan mode. Everyone sweatdropped at the four year old's announcement.  
  
"Well I hope she's gonna be fun cuz we're gonna have lots of fun together!" said Meilin.  
  
"Well let's go and see her shall we?" said Fujitaka smiling at his three year old daughter.  
  
They entered the room where they found a lovely young woman holding a tiny bundle of blankets.  
  
"Her name is Sakura," said the woman when Fujitaka, Touya, Tomoyo and Meilin reached the bed.  
  
"She's beautiful, just like you Nadeshiko," said Fujitaka looking at his beautiful wife holding his tiny daughter and smiled contentedly  
  
2 years later  
  
"Nii-san!!" shouted a cute little two year old girl with long honey-brown hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"What Kaijuu?!!" yelled a ten year old boy with dark hair. He looked at his little sister and couldn't help but smile at her tiny figure running up to him.  
  
"Kaa-san said to call you in for supper," replied the little girl, "Sakura no Kaijuu!!" She gave him the traditional stomp on his foot. He winced in pain.  
  
"Touya!! Bring Sakura in right now!" called Fujitaka cheerfully, "It's getting dark."  
  
"Alright otou-san!" yelled Touya. He grabbed Sakura's tiny hand and they both ran to the house. Tomoyo and Meilin were there waiting for them when they reached the porch. "Hello my kawaii little sister," said Tomoyo taping Sakura. She smiled seeing how the pink dress fit Sakura perfectly. "Oh, you're a designer's dream Sakura."she sighed, making Touya and Meilin sweatdrop. Sakura smiled and hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"Hurry let's eat so we can play Saku!" shouted Meilin making everyone wince.  
  
"Okay Meilin," said Sakura ( haha that's how her face looks like rite now hehe) as Meilin grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house with Tomoyo and Touya following behind them. In the kitchen Nadeshiko and Fujitaka were already seated.  
  
"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" said Sakura as she hugged them both. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko smiled at their tiny daughter as she climbed into her chair. Touya, Tomoyo and Meilin sat down and they smiled at their parents. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko looked at their children contentedly as they started to eat. After supper, Meilin and Sakura went into the living room and started to play with their toys. Tomoyo sat video-taping them while Touya watched TV. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Then they joined their family.  
  
"Time for bed!" Nadeshiko announced at eight. Sakura, Tomoyo and Touya went up to her while Meilin followed reluctantly. Nadeshiko took Sakura in her arms and took Meilin's hand and led them upstairs. Tomoyo followed them. Touya went to his room while Fujitaka went to his and Nadeshiko's room.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai my dears," said Nadeshiko to her three daughters (they sleep in the same room)  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Okaa-san!" they chorused. Nadeshiko smiled and left towards her and Fujitaka's room.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai dear," said Nadeshiko.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Nadeshiko," said Fujitaka. Little did they know that their happy family would soon be torn apart.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: well there's my first chappie I hope you like it. PLZ review!!! 


	2. ThE mEeTiNg :

Perfect Shuzoku By: SaKuRaStArS  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
A/N:..Sniff.. I'm soo happie dat I got sum reviews..thx y'all dat reviewed..wipes a tear away =')  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned CCS would I be writing fanfics?  
  
Nadeshiko opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. Something didn't feel right. Fujitaka sat up beside her.  
  
"Nadeshiko, what's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Just then, they heard screaming.  
  
"Oh no!!" cried Nadeshiko running towards the door. "It's coming from the girls' room!" Fujitaka immediately followed her. They ran as quickly as possible to the girls' room. Touya was already there.  
  
"Otou-san! Okaa-san!!" he shouted, "she wants Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura!!" Then they saw what was happening. Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura were struggling to get out of the grasp of..a witch..  
  
"Kaa-san!!" cried Sakura, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"My babies!" cried Nadeshiko, running towards them. She ran into some kind of invisible barrier, making her collapse.  
  
"Nadeshiko!" shouted Fujitaka, running towards her.  
  
"My babies! Get my babies!" cried Nadeshiko, tears now streaming down her beautiful face. Touya charged the barrier and surprisingly it disappeared. He ran towards his sisters.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHA!!" came an evil laugh. "You think I'm going to give them up that easily?!"  
  
"Who are you?!" shouted Nadeshiko, her eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"Why I'm Shuoku," said the old lady, laughing evilly.  
  
"Why do you want my children?" shouted Fujitaka angrily. The woman cackled.  
  
"WHY DO I WANT YOUR CHILDREN?!" she cackled, "DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT THEY HAVE MAGIC?!" This shocked Touya, Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura.  
  
"NANI?!?!" they shouted.  
  
"Your heard me right!" said Shuoku. "Now I have no time to dawdle, come girls." Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura screamed as Shuoku carried them all out through the windows.  
  
"NO!!" shouted Nadeshiko. "We have to follow them!" They started out the window, but Shouka and the girls were no where to be seen.  
  
"We'll have to go in the morning," Fujitaka sighed heavily. "We would only get lost now. Pack all you'll need and nothing that won't fit in one bag. Nadeshiko, we'll get them back. Nadeshiko nodded, wiping her tears away. She went to pack some food, clothes and money.  
  
"Otou-san?" said Touya. Fujitaka smiled at his son sadly.  
  
"What is it Touya?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"How will we find them?" asked Touya.  
  
"I don't know yet Touya..but I know.that we WILL," said Fujitaka, " now go and pack." Touya nodded. ' We'll find them' he thought as he walked out ' even if it's the last thing I do'  
  
"Moyo!" cried Sakura clinging onto her older sisters. "Where are we going?" Tomoyo looked at her youngest sister gently as Meilin hugged her.  
  
"I don't know Saku," she said. Suddenly they stopped and fell to the ground. They landed on their backs (Ouch!) and when they got up and turned around to see Shuoku.  
  
"Good night girls!" she cackled as she sprinkled something on them. They tried to get away, but they only sand to the ground asleep. She then sprinkled something else on them and said "Now they won't remember a thing. Xiao! Ryol! Ru! (three guesses on who they are ) Take Cherrie, Tomoe and Lin to their rooms!" Three young boys appeared. One had chocolate brown eyes and hair, another had jet black hair and midnight blue eyes. And the last one had deep brown eyes and raven colored hair. They looked to be around seven years old.  
  
"Yes Miss Shuoku," they said as they picked the girls up.  
  
"With these boys and those girls," said Shuoku to herself, "I will be the most powerful witch there ever was!"  
  
####  
  
What will we do now?" asked Ryol. He, Xiao, and Ru had brought the girls to a room that they knew Shuoku wouldn't overhear them.  
  
"Should we tell them?" asked Ru.  
  
"We should Takeru. Syaoran we should let them into our plans," said Ryol. Xiao frowned.  
  
"But Eriol.what if they betray us?" whined Ru.  
  
"I don't think they will," said Eriol, "hey one of them is waking up." They looked at the three girls who were lying on the floor. Sakura was stirring.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked. "Hoeeee!! Moyo! Meilin! Where.." Syaoran covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Quiet!," he hissed. Sakura looked at him wide-eyed in fear. Syaoran caught his breath. () Her deep emerald eyes were beautiful and her long honey- brown hair was up tied up by pink ribbons in two buns with some of it down.  
  
"W-what is happening..? Who are you? W-where are my sisters?" asked Sakura stammering.  
  
"We'll tell you all that when your sisters wake up," said Eriol, smirking at Syaoran and receiving a glare in return.  
  
"Yeah.your sisters are over there," said Takeru, "Hey! Your sister is waking up." They all looked up. Meilin was sitting up, her crimson eyes flashed angrily. Takeru winced.  
  
"Meilin! Where's Sakura!" came a voice. They all looked at the girl, whose deep amethyst eyes were worried.  
  
"I'm right here!" said Sakura as she ran into Tomoyo's arms.  
  
"Who are they?!" Meilin demanded when she saw Syaoran, Eriol, and Takeru.  
  
"I don't know, but they said that they would explain to us when you guys wake up so.aren't you going to tell us?" said Sakura, looking up at the three boys. They looked at her. 'So innocent' thought Syaoran, not knowing what he was thinking. Eriol smirked, for being the reincarnation of Clow Reed meant he had powerful magics, and that included mind-reading.  
  
"Yes, we will," said Eriol, "why don't we all sit down?" The girls did as they were told. The guys were already sitting down on the floor.  
  
"We'll start with introductions," said Syaoran, "I'm Xiao, this is Ryol and this is Ru."  
  
"No," said Eriol frowning, "This is Syaoran, Takeru and I'm Eriol" The girls looked confused. 'She's so cute when she's confused' thought Syaoran looking at Sakura. 'Wait! What am I thinking?! She's just another little girl who's gonna get in my way! But still.' he frowned. Eriol grinned again. 'Aw.my cute little descendent is growing up already' he thought.  
  
"Shuoku doesn't want us to remember our past," Takeru explained bitterly, " so she gave us all new names. Syaoran is Xiao, Eriol is Ryol, I'm Ru, Meilin you're Lin, Tomoyo you're Tomoe, and Sakura you're Cherrie."  
  
"But.if we're supposed to forget.why do we know our real names?" asked Meilin.  
  
"She thinks she brainwashed y'all," said Eriol, "but we made sure she didn't."  
  
"But you still gotta pretend that y'all don't remember, got that?" said Syaoran sharply. He looked at them all, his eyes lingering a bit at the young emerald-eyed girl. Tomoyo noticed and started laughing like crazy (HOHOHOHO) making everyone stare at her. Eriol smirked at Syaoran and earned himself the famous "Syaoran glare."  
  
"But WHY does she want us?" asked Sakura, obviously clueless about what the others were laughing about.  
  
"Well. a while back.there was a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed. He and Shuoku were rivals. When he died, Shuoku thought that he was gone for good and that she was the most powerful in the world," said Eriol.  
  
"But she didn't know that Clow Reed had his descendents and that he, himself was reincarnated," Syaoran continued, "He was reincarnated into two beings. One of them happens to be ERIOL." He glared at Eriol.  
  
"Yes, yes my cute little descendent," said Eriol, earning himself another death glare.  
  
"But.what does this have to do with Shuoku and us?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"We're getting there," said Syaoran with his arms crossed.  
  
"Shuoku thinks that with us at her side nothing can stop her and that she will gain more power," said Eriol, "that's why she kidnapped us. She thinks she won't have any rivals. She's wrong."  
  
"W-what d'you mean?" asked Sakura. Eriol smiled.  
  
"Nothing. You'll find out later. Anyways, that's why we have to pretend to be loyal. Pretend that you don't remember the past," said Syaoran seriously.  
  
"B-but Tou-san, Kaa-san, Onii-san."said Sakura, her bottom lip trembling.  
  
"Don't worry we'll take care of you and you'll see them again," said Eriol reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, after all, we kids gotta stick together," said Takeru with a grin.  
  
"Anyways.we should all get to sleep," said Eriol, "C'mon I'll show you to your rooms." The girls nodded and followed him. Syaoran and Takeru followed too since as their rooms were in the same corrider.  
  
"Oyasumi Nasai," said Sakura, hugging Tomoyo and Meilin. Eriol, Takeru, and Syaoran looked on. They were in front of their rooms now.  
  
"Oyasumi Nasai," said Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
"Oyasumi Nasai Tomoe, Lin and Cherrie," said Eriol, Takeru and Syaoran. The girls nodded and went into their rooms.  
  
"Let's hope that we all don't get caught," said Syaoran darkly.  
  
"Oh lighten up! Looks like you have taken a liking to little Miss Cherrie," said Takeru with a smirk.  
  
"Aww..my cute little descendent is growing up," said Eriol smirking too.  
  
"Shut up," Syaoran growled, "What about Lin and Tomoe huh?" Takeru and Eriol went red. Syaoran smirked. They all went to their rooms. Shuoku walked down the corrider. Her eyes were narrowed. 'What does Xiao mean by "hope we don't all get caught..?" she thought suspiciously.  
  
Next Day  
  
"Saku wake up," came a whisper. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and looked up to see soft amethyst eyes.  
  
"Moyo..it's still early," she mumbled, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"No Saku, Shuoku's calling us," said Tomoyo. Sakura felt wide-awake when she said that. "Remember, I'm Tomoe, Meilin's Lin, your Cherrie, Syaoran- san is Xiao, Eriol-san is Ryol, and Takeru-san is Ru," she whispered.  
  
"Yes Tomoe," said Sakura obediently. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"All right now it's time to shower and get dressed," said Tomoyo going to Sakura's closet, "you got shower." Sakura nodded and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came into the room wrapped with a towel (hey she's two remember?) Tomoyo already had her clothes laid out.  
  
"Come Cherrie," said Tomoyo as she helped her dress. Sakura put on a black shirt with pink designs on it. Her skirt was black too. Tomoyo tied Sakura's hair in a ponytail with a pink scrunchie. Sakura put on white socks and pink shoes. Tomoyo was dressed the same way, except that her clothes had lavender instead of pink. They walked out the door and walked towards Shuoku's rooms.  
  
"Ohayo young ones," said Shuoku solemnly.  
  
"Ohayo miss Shuoku," they all replied.  
  
"Today Ryol, Ru, and Xiao, you will not have any lessons," said Shuoku, "you will teach Tomoe, Lin, and Cherrie while I go out on business."  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Eriol, Takeru, and Syaoran tonelessly.  
  
"All right then," said Shuoku and swept out of the room.  
  
"Follow me," said Syaoran turning around and walking out of the room. The girls followed with Eriol and Takeru behind them. Syaoran led them to an open field and stopped.  
  
"Sy-Xiao.why are we stopping?" asked Tomoyo. Syaoran turned around.  
  
"Ryol? Ru?" he said. The girls looked behind them  
  
"All clear," said Eriol, "Shouko went out the gates." Syaoran nodded and turned to the girls who looked confused.  
  
"You three come with me," said Takeru, "Xiao and Ryol will follow in a few minutes." The girls nodded again and followed Takeru.  
  
"I don't know if we should trust them or not," said Syaoran watching the girls and Takeru get smaller and smaller.  
  
"We have no choice," replied Eriol sternly, looking at Syaoran, "besides they're nice girls. Syaoran I was talking with Tomoyo and Meilin this morning. They told me about their past and their family. If our plan is going to work, we need to trust each other." Syaoran looked at his cousin, whose midnight blue eyes were serious behind his glasses. Then suddenly his eyes grew teasing. "Besides, my cute little descendent, I don't think you can help but trust a certain emerald-eyed girl." he grinned.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?!?!?!" shouted Syaoran, turning bright red, "and I do NOT trust that girl!"  
  
"Whatever you say my cute little descendent," said Eriol, ignoring the glare Syaoran shot at him. He was about to respond, but Eriol started walking to where Takeru and the girls were. Grumbling he followed. He didn't like that girl. He DIDN'T! Or did he..?  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Well thts chappie 2!! R&R plz! 


	3. ThE eScApE :

~*~*tHe PrOpHeSy*~*~  
  
~*~*By: SaKuRaStArS*~*~  
  
A/N: Hello Minna! I know I didn't finished "Perfect Shuzoku," but I just had an idea for this story and I didn't wanna forget it.so PLZ R&R! Arigato! n_n  
  
Disclaimer: SakuraStars: I own CCS!! I own CCS!! *knock knock* eh? *opens door*  
FBI: You're under arrest for what you said five seconds ago.  
SakuraStars: I didn't say anything! I didn't say anything!  
FBI: Oh really? Listen to this *pushes a button on a tape machine*  
"*SakuraStars*I own CCS!! I own CCS!!"  
SakuraStars: x.x um.RUN!! *SakuraStars runs out the door*  
FBI: After her!  
~*..3 hours later..*~  
SakuraStars: *pant pant* @_@ I...give...up. I...don't...own...CCS.  
FBI: okay guys lets go get some donuts and coffee.  
SakuraStars: T_T I want to own CCS.  
FBI: *bursts through door* WHAT?!  
SakuraStars: ^^;; nothing nothing!! Don't chase me up and down the streets  
AGAIN!! I'm INNOCENT!! *FBI leaves* *phew!* -_-lll  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
~*pRoLoGuE*~  
  
Blossom tore up the stairs to her house. She hurriedly fumbled with her keys and tried to unlock the door. Her long light brown hair was tied in a bun and her face was scared and worried. When she finally opened the door, she burst inside and slammed the door shut after her.  
  
"Okaa-san?" came a little boy's voice. "What happened Okaa-san? Where's Otou-san?"  
  
"Otou-san won't be back for a while," said Blossom, sweeping the little boy into her arms. "Now where's your jacket, Touya?"  
  
"Over here Kaa-san," said Touya, the little boy. (A/N: This isn't Touya, Sakura's brother. Right now this is Touya's ancestor. ^^;;)  
  
"All right, put it on now," said Blossom a little sadly. "I'm going to get something and we're going to go visit Aunt Tomoe."  
  
"Okay Kaa-san," chirped Touya.  
  
~*5 minutes later*~  
  
Blossom and Touya are running down the street to Tomoe's house. When it finally came into view, Blossom breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Come Touya," said Blossom, "hurry now." They hurried to the door and Blossom knocked on it. Someone opened the door.  
  
"Blossom?" came a worried voice. "Oh Blossom!" A woman with long purplish hair stood with her son in front of Blossom and Touya. "Blossom have you seen Clow?"  
  
"Hello Tomoe, hello Xing," said Blossom in a steady voice, "Yes I have seen him. Will you take care of Touya for me?"  
  
"Blossom!" said Tomoe, terrified. "Oh Blossom, you know I will, but where will you...?"  
  
"I'm going to Shimara's place," said Blossom. Tomoe and Touya gasped.  
  
"Auntie Blossom! You can't go there!" said Xing with wide eyes. Blossom smiled at him sadly. Tomoe's eyes were watering.  
  
"All right," Tomoe whispered, trying not to cry. Blossom nodded and smiled, then turned to her small son, who was openly crying.  
  
"Here Touya," said Blossom, "I'll be back and here's something I want you to keep for Otou-san and me." She gave him a little box and quick as lightning, she hugged him and ran out towards Shimara's place. Touya stared after her and opened the box. In it was a picture of his father, her, and him. There was also a pink necklace and bracelet with a star dangling from each one. There was a note attached to the necklace and bracelet. Give this to your daughter and tell her to do the same until they reach the Cherry Blossom. He closed the box and ran inside the house, crying.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
"BLOSSOM!"  
  
"You'll all die!" Blossom was trying to wriggle her way out of Shimara's magical grasp. Her husband Shiao and Tomoe's husband Clow Reed was trying to help her out.  
  
"Not before we get you first!" cried Blossom. She struggled out and drew out her staff. Shiao and Clow did also. They whispered an incantation and a pink, green, and dark blue blast shot at Shimara.. Shimara shot a blast at them also. The four forces collided and resulted in a tremendous explosion. When the smoke all cleared away, Blossom, Shiao, and Clow were lying on the floor dead.But Shimara wasn't really dead. Blossom, Shiao, and Clow had only locked him into a card, where he wouldn't be able to hurt anybody.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
Tomoe and Touya were extremely worried about Shiao, Blossom, and Clow. They'd heard an extreme explosion. Their hopes were crushed when they heard a man shouting for the whole town to hear that Shiao and Blossom Kinomoto and Clow Reed had destroyed the evil sorcerer Shimara, but in return, they themselves had lost their lives. Touya curled into a ball and started sobbing. And Tomoe wept at the loss of her two best friends and he husband. Xing looked at his lap sorrowfully, tears streaming down his cheeks. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Tomoe went to the door and opened it. There stood an old woman. She looked at Tomoe.  
  
"May I come in?" said the old woman. "I have something very important that I must tell you." Tomoe nodded. The woman stepped inside and went to sit across from Touya.  
  
"There is a prophecy." the woman began, "that three heroes would stand up and combine their powers to seal the horrible sorcerer away. However, the sorcerer had not yet been vanquished and those who possess the power to do so have not yet come to this world. The Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf will strive to fulfill the prophecy.They may share the same fate as their ancestors, but the sorcerer will be forever vanquished."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tomoe, uncertainly.  
  
"I mean that Blossom and Shiao's descendent, a cherry blossom and Clow's descendent, a little wolf will finish what Blossom, Shiao and Clow set out to do," said the woman.  
  
"Who are you!" shouted Touya, suddenly remembering his mother's note. His eyes were wet and ablazed.  
  
"I-I am no one you need know," said the woman, " Someday, your parents' and your descendent as well will make you proud." With that the woman swept out of the house and they never heard from her again.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
~*Centuries later*~  
  
"HOEEEE!!" cried Sakura. She was sitting up in bed and her long light brown hair and pink pajamas were soaking wet.  
  
"Time to get up Kaijuu," said Touya (A/N: Now THIS is the Touya we all know. n_n)  
  
"I didn't need a bath!!" shouted Sakura, throwing a pillow at him. Touya ducked.  
  
"Of course you do," said Touya, smirking, "don't all kaijuus stink?"  
  
"Sakura no kaijuu!" said Sakura, and stomping Touya's foot. Touya winced.  
  
"Okaa-san says it's time for lunch," said Touya.  
  
"HOEEE!! It's lunchtime already?!" cried Sakura, snatching up her clock. "Get out Touya! I'm gonna get dressed." Sakura pushed Touya out of her room.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
~*Downstairs*~  
  
"I'm guessing you just woke your sister?" asked Nadeshiko, smiling.  
  
"Yup," said Touya sitting at the table.  
  
"You didn't dump water on her again did you?" asked Fujitaka, smiling too.  
  
"And why would I do that to my dear imouto?" asked Touya, innocently. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko laughed.  
  
"Let me guess, she stomped you again," said Fujitaka, chuckling. His children were just so funny.  
  
"Now why would I do that to my arrogant Nii-chan?" asked Sakura, innocently. She was standing at the foot of the stairs. Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Touya all laughed as the baby of the family stepped into the dining room.  
  
"Hurry up and sit Kaijuu," said Touya, "'arrogant Nii-chan' wants to eat before the food turns to ice blocks."  
  
"All right, my arrogant Nii-chan," said Sakura sweetly, sitting down, "Sakura no kaijuu!" She stomped his foot under the table and Touya's foot nearly flew into his mouth.  
  
"Now, now you two," said Nadeshiko. "It's the last day of summer vacation, shouldn't you have fun today and behave?"  
  
"Yes Kaa-san," said Touya and Sakura in unison as they played footsy under the table, as was their tradition.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
"HOEE!! I'M LATE!!" cried Sakura.  
  
~*5 minutes later*~  
  
"Onii-chan!! Chocco Matte!!" cried Sakura.  
  
"Hayaku!!" he called back. "Or I'm not gonna wait for you."  
  
~*~*At school*~*~  
  
"Ohayo!" said Mr. Terada. Sakura had made it to school just in time. "Welcome back to school. I am Mr. Terada and I see that many of you have returned from last year."  
  
"Hai!" chorused the students. Sakura smiled at the girl sitting next to her. Her emerald green eyes sparkled. Tomoyo (the girl sitting next to Sakura of course) smiled back. "Now I know that you all are very excited to meet your friends again," said Mr. Terada, "But I would also like you to meet our newest transfer student from Hong Kong,(hmmm..now who could that be? n_n) and I know you'll all make him feel very welcome here. I'd like you all to meet Li Syaoran." He gestured to the door, which opened just then. A boy with amber brown eyes and chocolate brown hair stepped in. His eyes were sharp and piercing and he was frowning.  
  
"Ohayo Li-san," said a boy with dark hair named Yamazaki. Syaoran's eyes went to him.  
  
"Ohayo Li-san!" chorused the rest of the class, including Sakura. Syaoran's eyes went straight to her and suddenly, Sakura didn't feel very comfortable. Why were his amber eyes staring at her. It was making her nervous. When he looked away, she felt better.  
  
"Let's see, where should you sit." said the Mr. Terada, examining the class, "How about, in back of Sakura." Syaoran's eyes went to Sakura again and he walked to his desk. He stopped in front of her and stared at her with piercing eyes.  
  
"Hoe." said Sakura softly. Tomoyo immediately noticed Sakura's distress and came to the rescue.  
  
"Your seat is right there Li-san," said Tomoyo cheerfully, gesturing to the seat in back of Sakura.  
  
"Hmph!" said Syaoran and he walked to his desk and put his books down. All right now let's begin with math.  
  
"Awww." said Sakura. She could feel Syaoran's eyes on the back of her neck and it was making her nervous again. She wondered who he was and why she seemed to sense something about him.  
  
~*Break*~  
  
"Sakura-chan! How was your summer?" asked a girl with brown pigtails named Chiharu.  
  
"It was great!" said Sakura, smiling, "Me and Touya had a great time THIS summer!" All the girls laughed.  
  
"Lemme guess," said a girl with dark curly brown hair, "You two had a bunch of fights."  
  
"We wouldn't expect anything else from our Sakura-chan, could we Rika- chan?" said Tomoyo smiling.  
  
"Yup! How 'bout you guys?" asked Sakura. "How was your summer?"  
  
"It was great" said a girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes. Her name was Linka. "Well hello Sakura, didn't notice you there."  
  
"Hoe?" said Sakura softly. The other girls glared at Linka.  
  
"No one asked you to join us," said Chiharu tartly. Linka only smirked.  
  
"But you see, Chiharu," she said in an annoying tone, "I don't need to ask and you know why Sakura? Because I'm way more popular than you. And you know what Sakura? I don't think you're as popular as you think."  
  
"Hoe?" said Sakura again, except this time she was confused, "Linka, I never said-"  
  
"Just because Syaoran Li was staring at you today," Linka continued as if Sakura hadn't said anything. "I mean, it's OBVIOUS that he likes ME better."  
  
"Li-san can like anyone he wants to," Tomoyo retorted, angry that Linka was accusing Sakura of something she hadn't done, "Our Sakura-chan can have any guy she wants and he'd be a LOT better than him!" (No way! No one's betta than Syao-chan!!) Linka just glared at them and flouced away.  
  
"Daijoubu Sakura-chan," said Rika, "You've got way more friends than she's got."  
  
"Arigato Rika-chan," said Sakura smiling, "Arigato Tomoyo-chan and Chiharu- chan."  
  
"You're always welcome," said Tomoyo with a smile.  
  
"Yup!" said Chiharu. Then the bell rang and all the girls went inside.  
  
~*Afterschool*~  
  
"Ja Sakura-chan!" said Chiharu, Rika, and Tomoyo. Chiharu and Rika lived on the same street so they walked home together. Tomoyo went home in a limo.  
  
"Ja Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan, and Rika-chan!" said Sakura, waving at them. Then she turned around. "Hoe?" Li Syaoran was standing in front of her.  
  
"You are Kinomoto Sakura," he said.  
  
"I know that," said Sakura.  
  
"Follow me," was all Syaoran said. He walked to the edge of the school and Sakura followed him. "Where is it?"  
  
"Nani?" said Sakura, "Have what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb!" said Syaoran, his amber eyes narrowing dangerously, "I know you've got powers"  
  
"P-powers?" Sakura gasped. "What powers?"  
  
"Magical powers baka!" said Syaoran angrily.  
  
"Oh!" said Sakura. "I do?"  
  
"Yes!!" said Syaoran exasperated. "Give-"  
  
"Give what?" came a deep voice. It was Fujitaka. Touya was with him. Touya narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hey you gaki get your hands off my sister!" he said. It was only then that Sakura noticed that Syaoran had his hands clamped at her wrist. He let go instantly.  
  
"Now, now Touya," said Fujitaka with a smile, "He IS the son of your mother's and my friends after all. We should get along."  
  
"Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san," said Syaoran, bowing respectfully. Touya and Sakura gaped at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Touya. "You mean to tell me that, that gaki is the son of your FRIEND?!"  
  
"Yes," said Fujitaka, "and we'll be taking him home. I expect he's told Sakura something that we haven't told her as of yet though."  
  
"Gomen sir," said Syaoran, "I thought she knew."  
  
"It's all right Li-san," said Fujitaka. "Now let's get you home."  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
"Tou-san, Kaa-san why didn't you tell me I had magic?" asked Sakura. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Because we wanted you to have a normal life for a bit and-" Nadeshiko faltered. Her emerald green eyes shone with tears.  
  
"We didn't want to give you up yet," said Fujitaka, choking. Sakura looked at them concerned.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Her parents looked at her sadly.  
  
"Syaoran Li is here for a reason," said Nadeshiko quietly.  
  
"You see, a long time ago, our ancestor Blossom and her husband were killed while attempting to vanquish the evil sorceror,Shimara," said Fujitaka, "Clow Reed, Syaoran's ancestor was also killed in the struggle. Not many know this, but.Shimara's escaped from his prison at last."  
  
"We fear that you are the one from the prophesy," said Nadeshiko softly.  
  
"P-prophesy?" stammered Sakura in disbelief.  
  
"Three heroes will stand up and combine their powers to seal the horrible sorcerer, Shimara away. However, the sorcerer had not yet been vanquished and those who possess the power to do so have not yet come to this world. The Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf will strive to fulfill the prophecy.They may share the same fate as their ancestors, but the sorcerer will be forever vanquished." Fujitaka recited quietly. Nadeshiko burst into tears.  
  
"Syaoran's come to take you to Hong Kong with him," said Nadeshiko. Sakura gasped. "Together you will train. His mother is one of my greatest friends. She will treat you right."  
  
"I-I'm going to Hong Kong?" Sakura gasped. "B-but are you coming too?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Fujitaka heavily, "It would put you at a great risk to go with you. Tomoyo will accompany you."  
  
"She will?" said Sakura brightening for a bit, "But why cant you come too?"  
  
"Someday Sakura," said Nadeshiko, "you will know."  
  
~*~*To Be CoNtInUeD*~*~  
  
A/N: Do you like it? I know it isn't all that great.But I hope you like it. R&R! Arigato. Ja for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SaKuRaStArS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~tHe PrOpHeSy*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. ThE bOoK oF cLoW :

~*~*~*pErFeCt ShUzOkU*~*~*~  
  
By: SaKuRaStArS  
  
A/N: Hello Minna!! Arigato for all those reviews!! I'm sOoOoOo happy!! I love them ALL!! And answering AmethystBlade's question about if I'm ever going to make Sakura older than 2. Yes!! n_n 'course I am. Except rite now, I'm making it so it's kinda like a prologue. It'll get more interesting later on in the series when Sakura and Syaoran grow up and they meet again. (Didn't I tell you I was gonna separate them?) I forgot to update my story because I was so busy with schoolwork, reading other stories, trying to fix my Xanga (which is totally CCS!! ^_~) and drawing anime pics. I drew one of Sakura making a wish on stars...I think that's where I came up with this pen name. (Actually I was gonna make it SakuraAngel or AngelSakura but yeah... it doesn't really match me... ^^;;) I don't draw very well...so I'm not going to put it up for y'all to see. My Xanga's totally CCS but my chatterbox thing broke... I still don't know how to fix that... I spent forever on this chapter because I was stuck chatting with people who keep IMing me.(which I didn't like at all so I quit going online!!) neways. I talk 2 much. On wit the storie!! Hope you like it!! n_n  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura, Syaoran or any of CLAMP's stuff.unless you're counting the Sakura and Syaoran plushies, manga books, or DVDs I have ^_~. hehe everything else all belongs to CLAMP!! (WHY OH WHY MUST THEY TORTURE ME SO MUCH?!)  
  
~*cHaPtEr FoUr*~  
  
~*ThE bOoK oF cLoW*~  
  
A boy with dark hair cautiously led a group of five others toward a door. He tried the door. It was locked. He took a key out of his pocket and stuck it into the keyhole.  
  
"Are you sure it'll work Eriol?" whispered a girl with long dark hair and amethyst eyes.  
  
"'Course it will, Tomoyo," said a boy with dark hair and dark eyes matter- of-factedly, "Why wouldn't it?"  
  
"Will you be quiet Takeru," whispered Eriol as he eased the door open. There was a nervous titter among the group. The room that the door opened to was very eerie-looking. There were a lot of bookcases filled with books and it was dark. When the group stepped inside, they saw a black raven perched on a stand. It appeared to be asleep. Eying the raven cautiously, a boy with amber eyes and chocolate brown hair crept to a hidden passageway on the floor next to a bookcase. He eased the trapdoor open and motioned the others toward him. The others looked nervously at the raven. It was stirring. They quickly tiptoed toward the trapdoor. Silently, Syaoran motioned for Eriol to go under. Eriol shook his head and gestured at Takeru. Takeru nodded and disappeared into the tunnel. Next went Tomoyo, then a girl with raven black hair and crimson eyes. After her went a girl with emerald green eyes and light brown hair. As Syaoran helped her down, their eyes met and Syaoran squeezed her hand gently.  
  
When Sakura was safely in the passage, Syaoran turned around and motioned for Eriol to follow Sakura. Eriol shook his head again and motioned for Syaoran to go first. Syaoran looked like he was about to refuse, but after a glance at the raven, he followed Sakura. When he'd made sure that Syaoran was safely in the passage as well, Eriol scanned the volumes of books in the bookcases. He held his hand up and a bluish glow surrounded it. He walked quietly toward a bookcase and a book from the second shelf floated toward him and landed gently in his hands.  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open revealing a furious-looking Shuoku.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSOLENT CHILDREN!!" she shrieked. Eriol jumped and leapt into the trapdoor. "YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE!"  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Takeru and Meilin were waiting for Eriol to appear. Strangely, he was taking a longer time than they expected. Suddenly, they heard a banging and began to fear the worst. When they heard a familiar voice shouting out up ahead, their fears were confirmed. Shuoku had found them out.  
  
"Oh great, what did Eriol do now?" Takeru whispered.  
  
"You guys stay here, I'll get Eriol," said Syaoran, climbing up the ladder that led to the trapdoor's opening. Just then, Eriol plopped down.  
  
"Hey y'll we've got to hurry and go NOW, 'cause Shuoku's up there," said Eriol urgently. He looked around at all the terrified faces. "Hey, where'd Syaoran go?"  
  
"Right under your big butt you-" came a muffled voice from under Eriol. Eriol looked down and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well, at least I understand now why my landing was a lot worse than it should've been," said Eriol teasingly.  
  
"Why you-?"Syaoran began furiously, but Eriol stopped him.  
  
"We've got to go NOW!" he said again, this time even more urgently. The others nodded and they all scrambled as fast as they could through the tunnel.  
  
"H-hey Eriol," panted Takeru as they ran, "W-what t-took you so long a- anyways?"  
  
"W-we'll talk later T-takeru!!" Eriol panted in anwer. Suddenly, fire blasts showed around the cave.  
  
"Duck?" shouted Syaoran. He jumped over Sakura, bringing her down with him. They others ducked as well. A large fireball came firing their way. It sailed right over them, barely grazing their heads.  
  
"Good thing we ducked," said Meilin afterward, sweatdropping.  
  
"Yeah or we'd be fried ducks right now," said Takeru. Then he wrinkled his nose. "Yuck! I don't like fried ducks." The others sweatdropped.  
  
"Hoe?" said Sakura.  
  
"Shouldn't we be going now."said Tomoyo. The others quickly remembered their peril at that moment and started sprinting down the tunnel again.  
  
"Kuso," muttered Syaoran as he ran, "Hey guys! Run faster! I think she's gonna try to drown us?" And indeed, they soon heard a faint sound of water gushing.  
  
"Shimatta!" shouted Takeru, eyes wide in fright.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Meilin, "If she does that we'll just try to swim our way out."  
  
"We can't swim," said Eriol dully. They heard the water getting even nearer to them.  
  
"HOE?!" said Sakura shocked, "You don't know how to swim?!" Syaoran and Eriol grinned wryly.  
  
"That's right," said Syaoran.  
  
"Kuso!" said Eriol, "I hear the waters getting closer! Listen up, you girls, we don't have a chance of getting out of here alive, but you do! Run! We'll hold her off. If the waters reach you swim to safety!"  
  
"IIE!" cried Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!"cried Sakura with tears in her big emerald eyes.  
  
"You've got to!" said Takeru urgently, "it's the only way!"  
  
"Aw.c'mon Sakura," said Syaoran pleadingly (hard to imagine that.) "Don't cry?"  
  
"We're not leaving and that's final!" said Tomoyo fiercely. The boys looked dismayed.  
  
"Look-" Syaoran began, but Eriol interrupted.  
  
"We can't swim," he said calmly, "We'll only slow you down."  
  
"NO!" shouted little Sakura, "We're not going? We're not going?" The others were startled. There was a faint pink glow surrounding Sakura and a golden circle was forming at her feet. Tears were streaming down her face. "You're coming too!" she cried determinedly. Suddenly, the others heard a terrible shriek and were shocked to hear the waters stop gushing.  
  
"Hurry! Run!!" shouted Syaoran as he grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her along with him as he broke out in a sprint. And they all ran. After what seemed like forever, they saw a faint light coming up from ahead.  
  
"Finally," sighed Tomoyo. Just when they'd almost made it to the entrance, a black looming figure appeared in front of them, blocking their path.  
  
"So you thought you'd fool Shuoku did you?" came a low rasping voice. "Ha! Your feeble attempts at magic will never overthrow me!" Shuoku laughed a high-pitched laugh that rang about the caves as if she was everywhere. She threw a magical blast at them all, throwing them all against the wall. She walked (or floated) toward Eriol. "You. Thought you'd walk away with the book of Clow did you?" She kicked Eriol in the stomach. "Thought you could fool me did you?" Fireballs appeared in her hands. "Well think again!" Just when she was about to throw the balls of fire at Eriol, Syaoran and Takeru tackled her down. The girls rushed to Eriol.  
  
"Eriol get up!" cried Tomoyo desperately. She and Meilin supported him between the two of them.  
  
"My bag." he said weakly. (He was using a lot of magic trying to keep the others safe and Shuoku kicked him in the stomach?) Sakura grabbed his bag and only then would Eriol move. The girls slowly helped Eriol to the opening. Meanwhile, Syaoran and Takeru were struggling with Shuoku.  
  
"Ouch!" said Takeru as Shuoku hit him on the head. "Hey watch it you old crone!"  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted the old witch furiously. "Get off of me you pests!" She started to shoot out fire blasts. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and leapt up.  
  
"Lightning!" he shouted. The lightning came crashing down, but it wasn't enough to subdue Shuoku. She shrieked and threw Syaoran and Takeru off of her. She struck them both with fireballs that appeared at her hands. They landed on the floor and didn't get up. (remember, they're still little)  
  
"Syaoran! Takeru!" cried Sakura, running toward her fallen friends.  
  
"Sakura!" cried Meilin. "Tomoyo, you keep Eriol safe here. We'll be back." She abandoned Eriol with Tomoyo and rushed to her little sister's aid.  
  
"Be careful!" cried Tomoyo, worried. Sakura and Meiling were in front of the boys with their weapons out. They glared at Shuoku angrily. Shuoku just cackled evilly.  
  
"You think you can stop me when your friends can't?" she taunted.  
  
"What's that s'posed to mean?" said Meilin angrily. She didn't like it when people make it out that they thought her weak.  
  
"These boys have been in training much longer than you have," said Shuoku, "What makes you think that you, having merely trained for but a week, could stand a chance against me?"  
  
"Because we've got what you don't!" cried Sakura. Meilin looked at her bewildered. "We've got our friends and they cheer us on!"  
  
"Yeah!" said Meilin, her crimson eyes flashing, "what she said!" Shuoku merely sneered.  
  
"Well then," said Shuoku, "it looks like you've got guts. Oh boys! Get up so you can see me destroy these two little shrimps you call your friends!"  
  
"No." Syaoran moaned. "Sakura.go.run."  
  
"We're not going," said Meilin sharply, "so you can just save your breath."  
  
"S-Sakura," came a weak voice. It was Eriol. He was leaning against the wall with Tomoyo supporting him. He looked like he wanted Sakura to go to him. Meilin saw this and looked as if she understood what was going on. She moved in front of Sakura.  
  
"Go Sakura," said Meilin quietly, "I'll distract her." Sakura looked like she was going to refuse, but one look at the situation and she scampered off.  
  
"Ha!" Shuoku scoffed. "Feeling brave now girl? Even your little sister knows it's useless to fight me! Look! She's run off!" Meilin didn't move. "Well then. It looks like you're not going to give in quietly. All right then." Once again balls of fire appeared at her hands. "You'll regret the day you challenged Shuoku!" She struck.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
"Eriol?" said Sakura as she reached him. "What's wrong? I've gotta go and help Meilin!" Eriol looked up at her.  
  
"My bag," he said weakly. "Look inside.the book." Sakura looked confused. She opened the bag she was carrying and peeked inside. There was a bunch of things she didn't know about and a book. She lifted it out and showed it to Eriol.  
  
"This book?" she asked. Eriol nodded.  
  
"Break the seal," said Eriol, more determined now. Sakura hesitated.  
  
"Can't you or Tomoyo?" she asked still confused. Eriol shook his head violently.  
  
"I'll explain later," he said urgently. "Break the seal!" Sakura hesitated, but seeing that she had to do this she reached for the seal and broke it. Tomoyo gasped. Eriol sighed in relief. Suddenly a key appeared in front of Sakura. "Take the key!" Sakura looked unsure, but she grabbed the key. A light blasted from the key at her touch. The golden circle was once again at her feet. Suddenly a word rose in her throat.  
  
"Release!" cried Sakura, surprising herself. (Can ne1 tell me wht she says to release the key? I only kno parts of it. ^^;;) 'Why'd I say that?' she thought to herself. She gasped. The key was growing! Suddenly the light disappeared and Sakura looked down to see herself holding a staff.  
  
"Sakura," said Eriol, "Use the key to defeat Shuoku."  
  
"But I don't know how!" said Sakura, clutching the staff.  
  
"Use your magic!" said Eriol, "And one of the cards!" Sakura looked at the book and saw for the first time that there were cards in the book. She took the first few cards and put the book down. She looked at the first card. 'Windy?' she thought. 'What-?' Then it clicked in her mind. She nodded to Eriol and ran off to Meilin's side.  
  
"Our fates lie in her hands," said Eriol.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
"What's this?" said Shuoku sneeringly. "The little girl has come back after all. Did you come back because you couldn't bear for me to destroy your sister?" She laughed. "And what's that you've got with you? A pink stick? Ha!"  
  
"You know what Shuoku?" said Meilin with a smirk. "You talk so much you don't know what goes on underneath that big nose of yours." Shuoku narrowed her eyes.  
  
"And you don't know what's going to happen to you and your friends now I've stopped!" she shrieked. She levitated off the ground and flew at them both. Sakura was ready.  
  
"Windy!" she cried out. "Release and dispel! Windy!" (A/N: well that's how she says it in the American version. I forgot the Japanese version. NoOo!) A pretty spirit burst from the card and wrapped itself around Shuoku. Shuoku was surprised.  
  
"Ah!!!!!!" Shuoku shrieked. Sakura and Meilin looked at each other and ran to Syaoran and Takeru's side.  
  
"We've gotta run for it," said Syaoran urgently, surprising Sakura and Meilin when he stood up quickly and without seeming to be hurt. "We don't stand a chance against her right now. Not even with the cards." Takeru got up just as easily and hurried to Eriol. He helped him to his feet and began helping him toward the entrance as quickly as possible. "C'mon we gotta go," said Syaoran glancing at Shuoku. Meilin and Sakura exchanged confused thoughts and took off after Takeru, Eriol and Tomoyo. Syaoran picked up the book and Eriol's backpack. Then he ran out as well. Shuoku shrieked, but Windy wouldn't let her out.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
"How'd you get up?" asked Sakura goggling at Syaoran and Takeru. "We thought you couldn't."  
  
"Well," said Takeru with a trace of a grin, "We couldn't because Shuoku was holding us down."  
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran. "And by the way nice work with the card."  
  
"Arigato," said Sakura still looking confused. Suddenly she registered what Syaoran had just said. "Oh! What is that card thing and how come I had to break that seal thing?"  
  
"You'll have to ask Eriol," said Takeru. "He'll explain it better." Sakura looked at Eriol questioningly.  
  
"That book is the book of the Clow," he began. Sakura still looked confused.  
  
"What-?" she began, but Eriol interrupted her.  
  
"We'll explain that later," he said. "We've gotta be on our way home so I'll tell you that later. It'll take too long to explain now."  
  
"Can't you at least tell me why I had to break the seal?" asked Sakura with her puppy-dog eyes. "Please?" Eriol sweatdropped. Who could refuse Sakura when she turned on her puppy-dog eyes?  
  
"Well," he hesitated. "All right. All right!" The others grinned. They all knew the power of Sakura's puppy-dog eyes. "Well, I tried to open it. It didn't work. I got Syaoran and Takeru to try too, but it didn't work either. Last week, I got Tomoyo and Meilin to try. It still didn't work. Naturally there was only one last choice left. You." (Uh.I guess he snuck into Shuoku's room before LOL)  
  
"Why me?" squeaked Sakura. "It could've been someone who didn't come to Shuoku's prison."  
  
"Because," said Eriol patiently, "the summoning circle of Clow appeared at your feet. And we saw your aura." The others looked at him in a funny way.  
  
"Uh Eriol?" said Takeru sweatdropping, "Don't we all have auras?" Eriol stiffened.  
  
"Uh.hehe," he said with his hand touching the back of his head. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." The others all fell. (anime style)  
  
"A-ny-ways," said Syaoran, still sweatdropping at how his cousin Eriol, who was so smart and wise, could be so forgetful of something like auras! "Shouldn't we be figuring out a way to get home."  
  
"Hehehe," said Eriol. "Yeah." He frowned. "Hey! How are we going to get home?"  
  
"You mean you never figured that out?!" shrieked Meilin. The guys backed away guiltily.  
  
"Well, we never actually got out here so."said Takeru sweatdropping nervously.  
  
"Calm down Meilin," said Tomoyo, "We should be glad we're outta there. It doesn't really matter if we don't know how to get to Li-san's house." Behind them, un-noticed, was Sakura, who was looking at all the cards. She was trying to figure out a way to solve their dilemma. She frowned, looking through the cards. Eriol and Syaoran happened to look toward her at that moment.  
  
"Hey Sakura," said Syaoran, noticing her frown, "What's wrong?" Eriol saw her looking at the cards and had a sudden inspiration.  
  
"Hey! I know!" said Eriol loudly all of a sudden. The others jumped. How could he be so loud when he could barely speak just moments ago?! "Sakura can use the transport card and transport us to Hong Kong!" Syaoran looked at Eriol uneasily.  
  
"Are you sure she can handle that right now?" he asked in a cold voice. Eriol's happiness wore off.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said dully, "I forgot. She's still a beginner." Sakura looked at him, a hurt look in her eyes. "Not that it's a bad thing," he added on hastily. He didn't want to upset Sakura and besides he saw the glares that Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin directed at him. 'So alike yet so unalike,' he thought with a bitter smile. (poor eriol. So harassed right now.)  
  
"I CAN use the transport card!" said Sakura, her mind made up. She looked through the cards and found the one she wanted. She held it in front of her and concentrated hard on it. "Transport! Release and dispel! Transport!" A glow appeared and all of a sudden, they felt themselves being pulled into a portal.  
  
"Ahhh!!" they all cried out, eyes shut. Then they suddenly stopped and when they opened their eyes they were shocked. They were no longer near Shuoku's property. They were standing in front of a large house that seemed to have 30-40 rooms and, looking around them, they could see the vast property that was very well kept.  
  
"We're home!" shouted Takeru, throwing his fist into the air. Syaoran and Eriol nodded happily.  
  
"Sakura!!" cried Meilin, frightened. Tomoyo was frantically shaking Sakura, but very gently. The boys suddenly noticed that Sakura was unconscious.  
  
"Oh God," said Eriol worriedly.  
  
"What're we gonna do?!" said Takeru hoarsely. They all looked at each other hopelessly. Syaoran suddenly scooped up Sakura and rushed toward the house, his mind racing. When he reached the door, he rang the doorbell and a man opened it. His jaws dropped open upon sight of the boy in front of him.  
  
"Master Li!" he said speechless.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Ahahahahahahaha!! I feel so evil. Like the cliffie? I hope ya'll don't hate me now. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Hehe. Uh oh. I didn't finish my homework. LOL. I spend all day reading fanfics and writing this one and I forget to do my homework. Well gotta go. I'll update when I get five more reviews. Hehe.That might take forever, but.lolz. o well. R&R!! Arigato! Ja.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~PeRfEcT ShUzOkU~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. ChRiStMaS

**.::..::. pErFeCt ShUzOkU .::..::.**

**by SaKuRaStArS**

A/N: Heyloz Minna!! Gomen-nasai for the late update! I had sOoOo much homework n then I had writer's block.. neways.. I'd like to thank: **lilvietdevilgrl****, Enigma-spirit,** **ChihuahuaCrazyChase (Tomodachi no Kokoro)**, **PrincessSakuraTenshi12** (haha u reviewed all ma stories!! Arigato so muchies!) **CyberG121**, **sugahandspice**, **Jenn**, **Lavenda**, **Drownin' in my Tears**, and **FLiPguRL219** (lolz..eh..they _are_ s'posed to be 6 but I'm going to change it. Syaoran will be four okay? Eriol and Takeru will be five k? n Touya's gonna be 11 ;; I kno it don't make sense n I'm only makin it worse...don't get mad!! . n um...they get older in the chappie afta next I think...this is part one haha) Arigato to y'all sOoOoOo muchies!! ..sniff.. hehe yeah.. I kno this chappie is a lil too early or a lil too late but I kinda started it before Christmas 2003, then had no time and writer's block and now I finally post it up.. neways.. enuff of the borin chitchat! On wit the storie!

Remember: Eriol and Takeru= 5, Syaoran=4 and Touya= 11!! (I know the other chappies say differently but I seem to have lost the documents!! No!! I'll change it as soon as possible! . )

**Disclaimer:** How can CCS be mine if I'm the most horrible artist in the universe?

**ChApTeR FiVe: ChRiStMaS**

"Master Li!" gasped the man at the door, wide-eyed. Here was the young master everyone had been frantically searching for. Even at this precise moment, police, bodyguards, and every man and woman hired to guard the Li's were out searching for the boy and his two cousins. "Master Li! Where have you been? Everyone's been.." He spotted the little girl in Syaoran's arms.

"Quick, Wei!" said the boy urgently as his two cousins and two other girls ran up behind him. "She's unconscious!"

"Yes, Master Li," said Wei, stepping forward to help him carry Sakura in. "I'll bring her to a room and have the doctor see to her. You go to your mother. She's been worried sick." Syaoran opened his mouth in protest, but Wei had already swept away, Sakura in his arms, and Tomoyo and Meilin at his heels. Syaoran felt a hand close on his shoulder and looked up to see Eriol.

"He's right. C'mon we've gotta go and see your mom," said Takeru. Seeing the torn expression in Syaoran's eyes, he added, "Sakura will be all right. Doc's the best in the land." Syaoran nodded hesitantly and allowed them to push him upstairs.

####

"Don't worry ma-ma," said a girl with long brown hair and amber eyes. "Syaoran's very resourceful, he can put up with anything and then he'll return a.s.a.p.!" An older woman sat across from her. She was not crying, but her face and her eyes were etched with sorrow.

"Thank you Feimei," said the woman. She looked at the girl and the three other girls sitting in the room. Sitting beside Feimei was a girl who looked exactly like her. She was Feimei's twin, Fuutie. The only way you could tell them apart was by looking at their hair. Fuutie's hair was shorter than Feimei's. The other two were another set of twins. Xiafia and Fanfren both had glossy black hair and dark eyes. Like Feimei and Fuutie, the only difference was the length of their hair. Fanfren's was waist-length, while Xiafia's was shoulder-length. Yelen smiled at her daughters sadly. She missed her youngest child, her only son. Just then, the door opened. There was a silence, then..

"Little brother!" squealed Xiafia, Fanfren, Feimei and Fuutie, pouncing on the boy who'd just entered the room.

"Where have you been?" cried Xiafia, hugging Syaoran with tears in her eyes.

"OH! I've missed playing with your hair!" cried Fanfren, tugging at Syaoran's hair.

"ITAI! OI!" Syaoran complained, but his other sisters muffled him.

"I've missed you so much!!" cried Fuutie, jumping up and down.

"I _knew_ you'd be back!" cried Feimei, seizing Syaoran and enveloping him in a tight hug that squeezed the breath out of Syaoran. They were all squishing him. He raised his hand out of the little gap that they left.

"Ma-ma! Help!" he shouted. Yelen smiled. She was so happy now! Her little boy had returned safe and sound!

"Girls, leave your brother alone, he'll have to explain what happened to us," said Yelen. "GIRLS!" The four girls backed away from the boy, leaving him panting, red in the face. "Well, Syaoran, explain," said Yelen in a calm voice that didn't at all betray her emotions.

"Can't Eriol explain it?!" said Syaoran. Everyone stared at him. He froze.

"Oh..Is there somewhere else that you want to go?" Yelen inquired. Eriol and Takeru both smirked evilly.

"Or is it a some_one_ you want to see?" said Takeru innocently.

"A certain emerald-eyed girl maybe?" asked Eriol with his Eriol grin/smirk. Syaoran glared at the two of them.

"I-"he began, but his voice was lost under the squeals from his older sisters.

"A _girl_?" asked Fanfren. All of them were starry-eyed.

"With emerald eyes?" said Xiafia dreamily.

"Is she Syaoran's girlfriend?" asked Feimei, excitedly.

"Syaoran, only four and you already have a girlfriend," cried Fuutie.

"Kawaii.." the Li sisters sighed dreamily. Yelen hid a smile.

"Well, Xiao Lang, where is this girl?" asked Yelen. Syaoran mumbled something, turning bright red at the same time.

"What was that, Tomato?" said Eriol, cupping a hand to his ear innocently.

"Yeah, I didn't really hear you," said Takeru, imitating Eriol. "Something about the little girl-"

"Agh! Wei took her okay?!" shouted Syoaran "And DON'T call me Tomato!"

"Tomato! Tomato!" said Eriol and Takeru in a singsong voice.

"Hey, I think I'm going to visit the girls and share a little chat with them," said Eriol, smirking as he and Takeru jumped up and ran out the door.

"Wha-?! Wait!" shouted Syaoran, angrily as he sprinted after them.

"Girl_s_?" said the Li sisters in unison. "Oh! They brought a whole posse of girlfriends! Let's go see them!" The four girls immediately took off after Syaoran. Yelen chuckled and followed them.

####

"Here we go," said Wei, laying Sakura on a bed with soft pink pillows and blankets. Meilin and Tomoyo crowded in close to her. "I'm guessing you two are her sisters." Tomoyo nodded, taking one of Sakura's tiny hands and fondling it.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked worried.

"I'm almost sure. The doctor should be here any minute," said Wei, smiling at the two girls who were hovering over their little sister. "Doctor Yukito is the best in the land." As if on cue, a tall man with silver-like hair entered the room. He had a pleasant face and his silver-gray eyes were calm and gentle. "This is Doctor Yukito, the youngest doctor there is at age fifteen." (A/N: Hey, I kno, I kno, Med skool takes 4ever, buh that's why this is a fanfic haha ) Yukito chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm going to go to Japan in a few months or so, for more study," said Yukito as he walked up to the bed. "Is this my little patient?" Tomoyo and Meilin stepped back to give him room. Yukito bent down to examine her. "Hmmm.. over-exertion of magic. She should wake up soon, but she'll be weak. Make sure she doesn't get out of bed until she is fully recovered and make her eat a lot."

"When will she wake up Doctor Yukito-san?" asked Meilin.

"Well, it should be soon.." said Yukito, "Hey! She's waking up now!" Everyone looked at the tiny figure in the bed. Her eyes opened to reveal pools of a dazzling green.

"Moyo? Meilin?" came her sweet, clear voice. "What happened? Where are we?" Tomoyo and Meilin both jumped up and hugged their baby sister in relief. At that moment, Eriol and Takeru burst into the room, followed by a red-faced Syaoran, who was closely followed by the Li sisters. Yelen came in last and closed the door. There was a silence.

"KAWAII!!" cried all the Li sisters as they pounced on little Sakura.

"Her hair is so soft!" cried Feimei, playing with Sakura's hair.

"Her eyes are such a pretty green!" cried Xiafia, peering into Sakura's eyes.

"She's so tiny!" cried Fanfren, gathering Sakura into a hug.

"Little brother is so lucky," cried Fuutie, starry-eyed.

"Yes, my kawaii Sakura-chan is the perfect model. When I grow up I want to be a clothes designer, and Sakura-chan will be my model!" said Tomoyo, starry-eyed.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Tomoyo and the Li sisters. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Moyo-chan.." said Sakura, sweatdropping.

"Well, it seems you're all better little miss," said Yukito, smiling at the little girl.

"Yes, sir!" said Sakura with a smile. Yukito's heart warmed. This little girl was so cute.

"You may call me Yukito or Yuki," said the young doctor. "Whichever one you prefer." Sakura smiled.

"Okay Yuki-san," said Sakura beaming, "You can call me Sakura!"

"Thank you Sakura-chan," said Yukito, "I will leave you to the Li's now. Good day."

"Oh..your name is so sweet.." breathed Feimei. "It means 'cherry blossom' right?" Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin nodded. The Li sisters sighed.

"In Chinese, _'Ying Fa'_ means 'cherry blossom' as well. Is it all right if we call you that?" asked Yelen. Sakura nodded, staring at Yelen. _'She's so beautiful!' _she thought admiringly.

"Ying Fa!" said Fuutie. "You're all just in time! In three weeks, it's gonna be Christmas! We can all go caroling! And.." she stopped and looked mischievously at Tomoyo and her sisters. "We can make some outfits!"

####

The next three weeks passed quickly. Tomoyo and the Li sisters were busy making 'kawaii' outfits for Sakura and the others. The others were busy with the decorations and food. The hid their presents from each other. Finally, Christmas arrived.

"Wow!" cried Sakura. "Presents!" Tomoyo stepped into the room. They were both in the room across from Sakura.

"Of course, silly," said Meilin, as they reached Sakura, who was surrounded by presents. Sakura had gone around all week making friends with everybody. Everyone had fallen in love with the little Japanese girl.

"What did you expect? A Tomato?" said Tomoyo, smiling at Meilin. Eriol and Takeru had told them all about the incident.

"Hoee?" said Sakura, bemused.

"Anyways, let's unwrap your presents, shall we?" said Tomoyo. 'Let's see what Syaoran gave her,' thought Tomoyo, mischievously.

"Yeah, we've finished ours," said Meilin. Eriol had given Tomoyo a thin, silver bracelet with a lavender gem embedded in its band and a dangling purple heart. Takeru had given Meilin a matching one with a scarlet gem and a dangling red crescent. Tomoyo began rummaging in Sakura's presents. She picked up a present wrapped in pink with a green ribbon.

"Ah..." said Tomoyo with a wide grin. "To Sakura, From Syaoran. Let's open this one first." She handed it to Sakura, who opened it.

"Wow..." she breathed. It was a bracelet, identical to Tomoyo's and Meilin's, with a crystal-pink, cherry-blossomed shaped gem embedded on the silver band and a dangling yellow star outlined in pink. Tomoyo and Meilin goggled the bracelet.

"Put it on, Saku!" said Tomoyo, going into hanyan mode. Meilin was silent. Sakura carefully put on the bracelet.

"I can't believe he gave me something so pretty..." said Sakura, admiring the bracelet on her wrist. Meilin's eyes narrowed.

"What about your other presents, Saku?" said Meilin, taking hold of another one. This one was from Eriol. Meilin handed it to Sakura, who opened it.

"Wow! A teddy bear!" said Sakura, hugging the teddy bear. They continued going into Sakura's presents. The Li sisters had each given her something to wear. Xiafia had given her two pink cherry blossom ribbons to wear in her hair. Fanfren had given her a nice set of earrings with an exquisite pink gem dangling from each one. Feimei had given her a pair of pink mittens with an exquisite design on the hemming. Fuutie had given her a little pink backpack with her name embroidered on it. From Yelen, Sakura had received a beautiful mirror, with tiny gems embedded on it frame. From Tomoyo, she received a beautiful dress. Meilin gave her two pink hairclips with a single star embedded on each. Finally, they girls reached the last one.

"It's from Yuki-san!" said Sakura, opening the present. ] It was a necklace. A thin-stranded silver string supported a single pink gem in the shape of a star. "Wow!" said Sakura, putting the necklace in her hand and holding it gently, as if scared it would break.

"Okay," said Tomoyo, not as enthusiastic as when Sakura opened the present Syaoran had given her. "Now we're done, so put the necklace back in the box, Saku, and let's go downstairs." Sakura carefully put the necklace back in its casing and nodded.

"Okay, but I'm going to dress up first, so you can go first," said Sakura, standing up. Tomoyo nodded and walked towards the door, but Meilin stayed where she was.

"It's okay, Tomoyo. I'll stay with her for a bit," said Meilin. Tomoyo looked back hesitantly. "It's okay, go ahead." Tomoyo nodded and went on her way.

"Um.. you don't have to help me Meilin," said Sakura. Meilin turned around to look at Sakura.

"Well, you see," began Meilin. "Sakura, I was just wondering...do you...do you like Li-san?" Sakura looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean, Meilin?" asked Sakura.

"I mean," said Meilin, more forcefully. "do you...do you have a crush on Li-san?

"Nani? Oh! Of COURSE not!" said Sakura, blushing and sweatdropping at the same time. "Doushite?"

"Are you SURE?" asked Meilin, avoiding Sakura's eyes. Sakura stared at her older sister, confused. Then something clicked in her head.

"Meilin! Do you like Syaoran-kun?" gasped Sakura, wide-eyed. Meilin blushed and nodded. Sakura opened her mouth, but Meilin swiftly interrupted.

"Come on, Tomoyo's waiting for us," she said, towing Sakura towards the door.

####

"Wow, Sakura, you're so kawaii!!" said Tomoyo, taking pictures of Sakura in the Christmas dress she had given her.

"Onee-chan.. Don't you think it's a little too much.." asked Sakura, sweatdropping. She was wearing a pale pink dress with a darker shade of pink as the trimmings, white stockings with cherryblossoms and stars sewn on, the mittens that Feimei had given her and pink shoes. Her honey-brown hair was let down in front and held with the hairclips Meilin had given her, while the back was tied into pigtails with the ribbons Xiafia had given her. Fanfren's present of earrings glimmered at her ears. The necklace that Yukito had given her hugged her slim neck.

"Of COURSE not, my little imouto!" said Tomoyo, clasping on the bracelet that Syaoran had given Sakura on Sakura's tiny wrist. Then she stood back and looked at her little sister. "Omigosh! You are so kawaii!! I have GOT to get the Li sisters!" She ran to the door and opened it to reveal the Li sisters and Meilin waiting eagerly. They all ran in, squealing.

"Sakura-chan, you are so kawaii!" cried Feimei. Tomoyo nodded happily, while taking pictures.

"Little brother is so lucky," said Fuutie, jumping up and down.

"Hai!" shouted all the Li sisters.

"C'mon, we have to go caroling remember," said Meilin. "But you _do_ look kawaii, Saku-chan."

"Oi! What's all the commotion in here?" said Eriol, leading Syaoran and Takeru into Sakura's room. Syaoran's breath caught at the sight of Sakura. Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged a glance and grinned identical evil grins.

"Well, are you boys ready?" asked Xiafia. Everyone looked at the three boys who were wearing pretty much the same outfits, just that Syaoran was wearing green, Eriol was wearing dark blue, and Takeru was wearing orange.

"Do you _have_ to wear your uniform?" complained Fuutie, eying them critically.

"Yeah, Auntie Yelen says we have to dress proper and uniform beats what you four- no make that _five_- cook up for us," said Takeru. The five girls sighed disappointedly.

"Oh well, let's go shall we," said Eriol. The others nodded and set off towards the village.

####

"All right, we'll go to the park, sing one song, and then we're gonna go back home all right?" said Fanfren, as they left the last house on the street.

"Hai!" said everyone in the group. They walked to the park and stood with their songbook held in front of them. Soon a small group of people gathered around them.

"All right everyone, 'Silent Night'," said Tomoyo. Everyone opened their songbooks to the right page and got ready. "All right, one, two, three, sing!" Everyone began to sing.

"_Silent night_

_Holy night_

_All is calm_

_All is bright_

'_Round young virgin_

_Mother and child_

_Holy infant so_

_Tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace!" _sang the group. The audience applauded, but soon stopped. For they began singing the same song again, only this time in Japanese.

"_Ki yo shi_

_Ko no yo ru_

_Hoshi wa_

_Hikari_

_Sou ku ino_

_Miko wa_

_Mi ha ha no_

_Mu ne ni_

_Ne murita mo_

_Yume ya su ku." _When they were finished, they closed their books and the crowd applauded once again, louder this time. They group bowed and left the park.

"Yay! That was fun!" cried Sakura, once they were out of earshot. All the others also began talking at once.

"Yeah! Did you see that guy? He was-"

"Haha! Did you see that old lady-"

"Okay, you guys. We've gotta go back now," said Xiafia.

"But Wei's not here yet," said Feimei, looking up the street. Everyone fell silent at once and looked up the street as well. "Wei's never late.." Her voice trailed off. She looked at everyone.

"Sakura, are you cold?" asked Tomoyo, quietly. Sakura shook her head. Light snow had begun to fall.

"Something's up," said Syaoran, still looking about for any sign of Wei.

"Definitely," said Eriol. "I don't like it. Maybe we should just walk home." The Li sisters looked at each other, unsure.

"Well, it's better than just standing here in the cold. C'mon you six, we're going to walk," said Xiafia. The group nodded and started to walk towards the gates of the village. Just as they exited the village, a jet-black limo stopped at the curb. The driver's door opened to reveal Wei.

"My deepest apologies, young masters and mistresses," said Wei, hurrying to open the door for the group. "But there was a surprise at the mansion. Li-san was quite busy and we all thought that Kisu was going to pick you up as he was supposed to." Everyone stepped up to the door.

"It's all right, Wei," said Fanfren, as the others boarded the limo. "We were just done anyways." Wei sighed in relief. When everyone was in the car, Wei returned to the driver's seat and started the engine. As he started to maneuver the car towards the Li mansion again, Syaoran spoke up.

"Where _is _Kisu anyways?" asked Syaoran. Wei's look turned disgusted.

"He's drunk, which is definitely not a good position to be in when he was supposed to pick you all up," said Wei.

"And what's the surprise back at home?" asked Takeru. Wei smiled in a sad way.

"Well, that's rather a happy thing, but it's going to make us sad too," said Wei. That really got everyone's attention.

"Why? What happened?" asked Tomoyo.

"Your parents have arrived," replied Wei. There was a silence.

"Tou-san, and Kaa-san... are _here_..?" said Sakura softly.

"Yes, and they're here to take you back," said Wei, sadly. Everyone stared at the girls.

"So..you're leaving.." said Syaoran, keeping his face emotionless. "Well, at least you'll be with your family now." Just then they pulled up at the Li mansion.

"Well, we're here," said Wei. Everyone stepped out of the limo and walked to the door of the Li Mansion. Tomoyo, Meilin, and Sakura were especially excited. When they opened the doors, they stepped in and walked towards the end of the dark hall. Three figures approached, two women and a man.

"Tou-san? Kaa-san?" said Sakura, uncertainly. She stepped forward. One of the women and the man stepped forward, their faces still in the shadows, and hugged the little emerald-eyed girl. "Is it really you?" she asked, peering into their faces. Her emerald eyes widened. "You're not my kaa-san or my tou-san!" she cried, struggling out of their arms. Everyone immediately started toward the three and tried to pry their arms off Sakura. They were too late. The man and woman took off towards the open doors, bringing Sakura with them.

"No! Sakura!" cried Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, the Li sisters, Eriol, Yelen, and Takeru. They all ran after the three, but the man and woman suddenly sprouted wings and took off, bringing poor Sakura with them.

"Ah! No! Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan, Syaoran-kuuuuun!!!!" cried Sakura, as she vanished from sight.

"Sakura!! I'll save yoouuu!!"shouted Syaoran, as the little girl he had fallen in love with was taken from him. "I'll save you if it's the last thing I do.." he whispered to himself as he unsheathed his sword.

_**To be continued...**_

A/N: Whelp! That's chappie 5!! Hehe.. I know it's a really dumb chapter but PLZ REVIEW!!! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! I promise this time!! nn SaKuRaStArS

10


End file.
